TRTSS40: Prelude!
by ocramed
Summary: Thanks to a mishap, a certain martial artist gets caught up in the events set during the time of the Old Republic! Guest star: Sailor Moon! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS40: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

2012 CE: Stargate Command (Colorado Springs, North America).

"When will the first test be made?" asked Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino (USAF), even as she looked down at the technician who was fixing the alien technology know as a "Stargate". As the operations commander of Stargate Command, it was Usagi's job to make sure that the Stargate Network remained working, especially after the lost of a US Senator, his entourage and a team consisting of members of the Stargate Program. With this lost, the American "Homeworld Security" and the United Nation's "International Oversight Advisory" made the determination that the truth of their disappearance was to remain classified. Thus, as far as the world was concerned, there was an accident at a military proven ground that vaporized the missing people…

Still, it was important to get the Stargate Network restored and recalibrated back to safe levels, since it was imperative to maintain contact with other SG Bases.

"Soon, ma'am," replied the technician. "I just need thirty minutes to test the dial sequence, then another thirty minutes to test the connector-"

"I get it," Usagi said with annoyance. "I want a full report made before the first testing phase has commenced, just to be on the safe side-"

"We might not have that luxury, General," said Lt. General Henry "Hank" Landry, as he and Colonel Ranma Saotome stepped unto the gangplank that led to the eye of the Stargate. Landry was the commander of Stargate Command (SGC), while Ranma was SGC's military liaison to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT). Incidentally, Ranma was formally the commanding officer of the Daedalus-class starship "Enterprise", which is now under the command of Lt. Colonel Donald "Don" West. Both West and Ranma, and Usagi for that matter, were involved in "Project: Jupiter", a program that was designed to reverse engineer alien technology in order to utilize a saucer-shape design. Unfortunately, due to sabotage, the Jupiter-II—second in the Jupiter series—was lost in space, with the trio, the assigned crew—a family, no less—and the saboteur himself on board. Thankfully, Ranma and Usagi returned to Earth just in time to fend off an alien attack...

"What's up?" Usagi asked.

"Considering the lost of Senator Alan Armstrong, there is real concern about the operations of SGC," Landry said. "And considering the fact that you have been moonlighting in other matters, some are wondering about your priorities."

"Oh, so people think the lost of our people is MY fault?" Usagi said incredulously. "Sir, I can be in multiple places all at once. Doesn't the Senate Oversight Committee know that?"

"Unfortunately, no, they do not," Landry said. "In fact, the senators are pressuring General O'Neill to assign Colonel Telford to Operations, due to his familiarity with the situation."

Colonel David Telford was the man in charge of determining the fate of the missing US Senator and company. Thus far, there was only an indication that the last "dial out" was to an unknown destination that may or may not be related to the Ancients' machinations. Unfortunately, this move would mean a dramatic scale-down of the leeway that Usagi now enjoys as Operations.

"Humph," Usagi replied.

"Usagi, it'll be okay," Ranma said.

"How would you know?"

"I know because you have friends in high places," Ranma said. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"So, UNIT backs me?"

"Yes, they do. In fact, UNIT won't be happy if you are discharged from your assignment."

"I hope not," Usagi said, as she looked at the Stargate that sat before her. "I don't want my time with SGC to end on a sour note, just because I didn't think the USS Hammond and 'Icarus Base' were attacked by the Lucian Alliance…"

The Lucian Alliance were made up of space faring humans who lucky enough to acquire Gao'uld technology during the brief infighting amongst the Systems Lords. Unfortunately, the Alliance have begun to go into the mercenary and smuggling business, which is why they had attacked the USS Hammond and Icarus Base, which resulted in the mishap that caused the people on base to disappear through a Stargate that was dialed to deposit them to an unknown location…

"It wasn't your fault," Landry said. "They thought to fool us by playing on the fact that many within their ranks were abused by the Gao'uld. You just thought the Lucien Alliance could be dealt with on equal terms."

"Well, I may have to be less optimistic, sir," Usagi said with a sigh. "I just…I just hoped that humanity's foray into space will be frictionless free, rather simply experiencing the same old problems here on Earth…"

Pause.

"But with this, I don't know what to do if yet another mishap happens, especially if it cost lives."

"Don't worry about it hon," Ranma said confidently. "I'm sure that there won't be another mishap today…"

As the technicians continued to work on the Stargate, the machine suddenly experienced a power surge, thanks to a wiring mistake involving the power couplers.

ZZZAARRRRK!

Suddenly, the Stargate activates, immediately causing a wave of pressure distortions that knocks everyone off their feet. Unfortunately, upon the establishment of an event horizon, the Stargate began to suck everyone in.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled some of the military technicians were being drawn into the Stargate.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she used her innate abilities to prevent Landry from being sucked into the Stargate.

"I got it!" Ranma yelled, as he moved to prevent the technicians from being sucked into the Stargate…

Meanwhile, Landry turns towards the command deck.

"Emergency shut down!" Landry yelled.

"Affirmative, sir!" said CMSgt Walter "Walt" Harriman yelled from the command deck. Walt was the chief technician in charge of maintaining the Stargate, as well as operating it…

As Ranma flew into the gravity well that was being created by the Stargate, he knew that shutting down the gate superseded individual lives.

'I got to do this,' Ranma thought to himself, as he reaches for the last technician.

"Ulp!" yelled the technician.

With the last remaining strength, Ranma tosses the technician to safety, just as Walt shuts the Stargate's iris closed, thus ending crisis…but shutting Ranma out.

"Ranma?" Usagi said in shock.

"Is everyone okay?" Landry yelled.

"The system has normalized, sir," Walt said. "But I need to run an extensive maintenance check before we do anything else."

"Usagi," Landry began to say, as he turned towards his most senior officer.

Usagi said nothing, as she stared at the closed Stargate.

"…"

"General Tsukino," Landry said forcefully.

"Sir?" Usagi replied, after focusing on the moment.

"I need for you to get the Stargate operational as soon as possible," Landry said. "Can you do that?"

"I can, sir," Usagi said confidently. "I'll have to call in some personal favors, though."

"Right," Landry said, remembering that his officer's girlfriend was a Systems Lord named "Osiris", thanks to the fact Usagi had Gao'uld organism named Isis within her, making the Moon Princess a Systems Lord named "Isis"…

"And while I am doing that, I'll have to back track and see where Ranma went," Usagi said.

"You think Ranma will be okay…out there?" Landry asked.

"Ranma thrives on challenges, be they artificial or natural," Usagi said, as she turned back to stare at the Stargate. "And since I didn't feel him die, I know he's alive out there…somewhere."

Landry could only nod his reply. Truth be known, he had no doubt that not only will Ranma be okay, but that he'll be back within a reasonable amount of time.

"God willing, Usagi," Landry said with a nod, as he, took stared at the damaged Stargate…

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Korriban Star System, Lu'kas Galaxy.

"I'm telling you, you guys have it ALL wrong," said Nico Okarr, a smuggler in the duster and cowboy hat, as he is escorted by two armored figures down a long hallway on a giant space station that orbited a red planet. He had a cocky, handsome demeanor that was…on the edge. "I'm just a tourist."

"Feh," said a young female who carried herself like a gymnast.

"A very unlikely story, Captain Okarr," said a bald, regal man who had small horns sprouting from his head. He then glanced over at his female companion.

"And Satele? No scoffing. That's not the Jedi way."

"Yes, Master Darach," Satele Shan said with a sigh. Leave it to her mentor, Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach, to admonish her over the little things.

"Nevertheless, smuggling Sith artifacts is a criminal offense," Darach said.

"Fine, then keep the stuff," Nico said. "I just want my ship back-"

That was when Nico sees an attractive Twi'lick (blue/green/pink species with a pair of tentacles for "hair") female walking past the entourage in the opposite direction.

"Hello, there," Nico said, as he checked out the female, only to be pushed forward by the Galactic Republic Trooper.

"Eyes front," said Trooper Jace Malcolm. He was fresh out of his Basic Training, and was assigned to the Karriban Sector for the past few months.

"Hey, I just wanted to check out the merchandise…"

As the banter continued, Satele felt at ease.

"What is it, padawan?" Darach asked.

"I'm not sure," said the young Jedi, as she stopped to consider her words. "I feel a great darkness that is about to envelop us all…"

Darach begins to sense the great disturbance in the Force, the energy field that exists all around him…

Suddenly, triangular ships exit out of hyperspace, even as the space station is attacked by waves of enemy fighters.

"The Sith…has returned!" Darach said intensely.

WHOOM!

As the station is rocked, Darach turns towards Trooper Malcolm.

"We have to warn the Republic…immediately!" Darach said.

"Sir, none of our shuttles are fast enough to reach Coruscant, sir," said Malcolm.

"Ah-hum," said Okarr, as he got everyone's attention. "I so happen to have the fastest ship on this station.

"I see," Darach said with a nod. "You will have to do, then."

"Thanks. But first…"

Okarr shows off his cuffed arms.

"Humph," Satele said with disdain. "I bet, you love this bit of irony, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Uncuff him, trooper," Darach said.

Malcolm hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Much better," Ozarr replied, as his cuffs were taken from him.

"Don't get cocky," Malcolm said. "I'd soon leave the handcuffs on."

"Riiiiiight…"

The party makes their way to the hanger bay of the space station, avoiding as many Sith troops as possible. Unfortunately, upon reaching the hanger…

"Aw, man!" Okarr exclaimed. "My ship-!"

Apparently, during the initial skirmish, debris from the station fell on top of the smuggler's vessel.

"Will she fly?" Darach asked.

"She ain't pretty to look at, but she's stuff-"

Just then, an enemy shuttle lands in the far end of the hanger bay. Everyone felt at ease…

"Master?" Satele said, as she activates her lightsaber.

"Captain Okarr, prep your ship," Darach said. "Trooper, assist the smuggler."

"Yes, sir," Malcolm said.

"Padawan, you're with me," Darach said, as he prepares for his fight.

"Yes, master," Satele replied, as she and Darach moved to "greet" the new arrivals…

Meanwhile, near the power reactor of the space station, a wormhole opens up, depositing Ranma Saotome to the floor.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he lands unceremoniously. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else was winding up at a place he's never been before.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he helped himself up to his feet. He had a splitting headache that felt like he got hit on the head by a mallet or two.

"Where the hell am I now?" Ranma said before making a face. "Oh, great. Now I'm becoming like Ryouga-"

WHOOM!

The room rocked, even as the power core in the power reactor room began to wobble. Being familiar with power reactors in the past has led Ranma to conclude that he was seriously in trouble.

"I'm screwed," Ranma said. "Unless-"

Suddenly, his danger senses spiked, even as blaster fire nearly grazed him.

"Yowtch!" Ranma said, as he nimbly dodged the lances of energy. Where they impacted, the engine core erupted.

Ranma turned to see who he was being attacked by. He saw me dressed in gray armor bearing down on him.

"Um, hello?" Ranma said with a wave.

"Don't move!" said the lead soldier. "You are now prisoner of the Sith Empire!"

"WHAT?" Ranma replied.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS40: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in another time and place…

"Ma'am, we are doing the best we can," Walt said, as he and his crew continued to repair the Stargate systems.

"I understand that, Chief," Usagi said, as she continued to perform her calculations for obtaining Ranma's drop-off coordinates. "But I need to know exactly what happened to cause the surge, so that I can obtain the correct replacement parts you'll need to complete the repairs-"

"Ma'am?" said another technician.

"Ah, she must be here," Usagi said, as she straightens herself up while handing over her datapad to another technician. "Hopefully, I won't have to do too much bribing…"

A short time later, Usagi has a private audience with Osiris, the chief Systems Lord who oversaw the defense of the Sol Star System. Paradoxically, his host body was a woman named Sarah Gardner, an old girlfriend and former fellow archeological classmate of Dr. Daniel Jackson, the chief resident archeologist specialist for Stargate Command. Daniel had to put up with the fact that his old girlfriend had a "thing" for his colleague Usagi…

"My dear Isis," Osiris said, as she is waited on by handmaidens. "It has been a long time since we have been together like this."

"Yes, it has," Usagi replied, as she accepted the goblet of wine from a handmaiden. "I see that you are not donning your classic look."

"Well, these days I work as the Homeworld Security liaison to Geocomtex."

"Yes, those are the guys who are contracted to reverse-engineer alien-tech at Area 15 in Utah."

"Correct. And other than dealing with that insufferable Henry van Statten, my new role has been…fulfilling, especially in light of the fact that the Gao'uld is not the race as we once were."

"What about helping to rebuild your ancestral homeworld? I mean, that can be fulfilling."

"Trill Prime may be the ancestral homeworld of the Gao'uld and the Tok'ra, but those similarities end there," Osiris said disdainfully. "Besides, if I do go to Trill Prime, I'll have even less chances to reclaim my beloved."

"Osiris-"

"Yes, I know. You love Ra, who is also Ra. But Ra has Hathor. Can't you see that I love you?"

"I do," Usagi said, a she sets down her goblet. "But you won't allow yourself to share me with Ranma."

"I know that," Osiris said with a sigh. "Can't you blame me for being jealous?"

"No, I don't," Usagi said. "At least, come to my way of thinking."

"I see," Osiris replied. "And what if I don't authorize my minions to give you the parts to repair the Stargate? I wouldn't have to worry about Ra's return."

"Then I would hate you forever, knowing that you put your own happiness before my own," Usagi said.

"Well, I see," Osiris said, as she waves her handmaidens out of the room. "Then convince me otherwise…"

Pause.

"Show me the errors of my ways."

"Then, I can have the part?" Usagi asked.

"Actually, my minions have already given your General Landry the part."

"Huh?"

"Although I do not like Ra, the Ranma in him is an honorable…man. I respect that."

"Then…?"

"Why have I been coy? I wanted to know where you stand as far as our relationship goes."

"And…?"

"After today, I know now that I can never be with you, since your heart can never be mine."

"But I just said-"

"As I said before, I'm jealous, but…I don't know if I can share."

Usagi sighed, closed her eyes, and brought out her Isis persona.

"Then, perhaps the Moon Princess and I can make a convincing case for you to stay by our side?" Isis said.

"Well, I am up to the challenge, my beloved," Isis said, as she moved to embrace Osiris…

Deep within her own mind, which would appear as the center of a garden maze, Usagi sighed, knowing that her body will be used for feminine intimacy.

"At least you CAN use your body," said Princess Serena, who was Usagi's first incarnation as the legendary Moon Princess, as she moved her chess piece across the game board. "I have to watch and see you 'swap spit' with all manner of creatures…some of which are not even human."

"My, aren't we prejudicial?" Usagi said, as she made her own chess piece move.

"I am not prejudicial towards non-Lunarian, Usagi Tsukino," Serena replied, as she responded with her own chess piece move. "I just feel that you should be concerned about focusing your energies towards Prince Darien, our one-true love…"

Pause.

"Or, at least you used to think so."

"Humph," Usagi replied. "I really don't need this right now, when MY husband could be in trouble."

"If you ask me, let him have his fate. That way, you might have to go back to Darien."

"First, I didn't ask you for your opinion of Ranma, and secondly, 'Darien' is Mamoru."

"Close enough," Serena replied, as she made her final move. "Check and mate. I win, yet again."

"Whatever…"

Meanwhile, Ranma had to quickly think about his next move very carefully…

"Look!" Ranma yelled, as he pointed towards a different direction, and away from his position. "Look out! It's coming right for us!"

Instinctively, the armored troops turned to see what Ranma was pointing at.

"Suckers," Ranma said, as he ran forward, slid down towards the ground amongst the troopers and tucks his legs just briefly enough to recover his footing. Once he was sure that he was in the clear, Ranma then scans the frame of the bulkhead and sees what appears to be a panel of some kind. Taking a chance, Ranma smashes his fist into the panel. Although he destroyed the panel, it had the desired result, as evidence by the door leading into the reactor room closing up behind him.

"Whew," Ranma said, as he got his bearings. "Now, where am I-?"

Suddenly, he felt a wave of…something passing through him. He leans over a bit.

"Man," Ranma said. "Either I ate something bad this morning, or I am getting a premonition…"

Ranma closed his eyes for a moment to discern what the premonitions were telling him…

Danger.

Two warriors.

One Light…other Dark.

A fall of the Dark by the hand of the Light, but the Dark's apprentice rises up to take the place of the Dark master.

Younger and stronger, the younger Darkling engages in combat against the Light master.

The Darkling vanquishes the Light master using skills benefiting one who was strong in the ways of the-

"SITH!" Ranma gasped. He then looked around the burning corridor, and sees am expansive window. In his range of view, Ranma sees a familiar red planet, except that something was out of place.

"I am in the Karriban Star System," Ranma said to himself. "But…how? Is Darth Krayt behind my arrival here…?"

The last Ranma Saotome was in the Karriban Star System was when he had been captured by Darth Krayt and his "One Sith", one hundred years after he and Usagi dwelled in the Lu'cas Galaxy, thanks in part to an experiment gone horribly wrong. The pair had spent years fighting the Sith, until, at different points in time, they ended up becoming Sith Lords themselves: he as Darth Stryfe and Darth Ris (in his female guise), and she has Darth Lune respectively. In their own time, the only Sith Lords in existence is Ranma and Usagi…

So why did Ranma sense a lot more Sith around, even when compared to the reign of Darth Krayt? Unless-

"I must be WAY in the past," Ranma said aloud, as he ran down the hallway towards the primary hangar bay of the space station. "And if I recall from my studies in Sith History, I must have arrived at the start of the Republic-Sith War, when, after a 300-year exile in one of the orbiting dwarf galaxies, the Sith came out to reclaim the ancient homeworld of the Sith, as well as stake territorial claims within the Lu'cas Galaxy…"

Pause.

"Damn, and I was SO hoping for some me-time…"

In the hanger bay, two wielders of the Force are locked in deadly battle. While the Jedi Darach was efficient in his strikes, parries and blocks, his attacker was fierce in his counter-offensive.

Hzzzz-slice!

Now with only his own weapon in hand, after losing the spare lightsaber, Darach was now on the defensive, especially since his attacker was using two light blades at the same time. Unfortunately, even before he sent his apprentice Setele on her way with Trooper Malcolm and Captain Okarr to warn the Galactic Republic of the return of the Sith, Darach knew that his time in this life was short.

'Forgive me, my padawan,' Darach thought to himself. 'And may the Force be with you…'

Just as Darach's attacker was about to follow through on a feint, which would have meant scissoring Darach, his attacker felt was suddenly bowel over by a sudden gale of wind that separates the two combatants.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he created a horizontal twister that targets Darach's attacker, but knocks Darach down.

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" the attacker yelled, as he tumbled away.

Darach turns immediately towards the new arrival. He appeared to be a younger, human male who wore an unknown uniform that was apparently military-oriented. The male walks over to the fallen Jedi master…

"Come with me, you want to live," Ranma said, as he reaches down to extend a hand in friendship while grinning.

"Huh," Darach said, as he takes Ranma's hand, and is helped up to his feet. "And you are…?"

"Oh, my name is 'Ranma Saotome'," Ranma said. "Um, sorry about knocking you down like that, but I wanted to separate you from that other guy."

"I see..."

Pause.

"My name is 'Kao Cen Darach', of the Jedi Order," Darach said. "That was an interesting trick you did."

"It's a martial arts technique that I picked during my training."

"Ah, you're a martial artist."

"One of the best, if not the best, Mr. Darach…"

Pause.

"But I get by."

"And not modest in the least-"

POOM!

Ranma and Darach both turned to see Darach's attacker.

"I do not know who you are, but you've interfered in a right fight that was mine to make!" said Darach's attacker, as he let loose a stream of lightning from his right hand.

"Look out!" Darach said, as he raised his lightsaber to block the assault, while stepping in front of Ranma. "Run to safety while I cover you!"

"Yes, do run," said the Sith Lord, as he continued his lightning onslaught. "Once I have killed this Jedi, you will be next!"

"Go!" Darach replied, as he kept up his defense.

"With all due respect, you were on the losing end of your fight with this guy," Ranma replied, as he notices the area around him. The space station was practically falling apart around them…

"Look, I save your life for a reason," Ranma said. "And besides, I don't know where to go, or how to get off this station."

"So, you ARE not from around here," Darach said, as he kept an eye on his attacker.

"Right. I'm from another planet called Earth."

"I have never heard of this…'Earth' of yours."

"I'm imagine not," Ranma replied, as he looked around the hanger. If only he had access to a protocol or astromech droid. They might be able to locate a workable shuttle or escape pod-

Wait.

"Of course!" Ranma yelled. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What are you clamoring about for?" Darach asked with annoyance.

"Be right back," Ranma said, as he ran to nearest access panel…

"RRRRAAAGH!" said the attacker, as he leaped to strike at Darach with a wide arc.

Meanwhile, runs to the nearest access junction point, next to the bulkhead door.

"Good thing that most ships are designed similarly," Ranma said, as he takes out his modified cell-phone, which was actually a Tricorder. He uploaded a systems protocol program, followed by a hacking program. He then activated the signal locator, hoping that access point will be able to pick up signal remotely.

"Come on," Ranma said, as he watched the screen of his phone, as the programs he loaded onto his system began its task of allowing Ranma completely access to the station….

Chirp-Chirp!

"Got it," Ranma said, as he gained access to the station's main systems. "Okay, not enough time to do much…"

Pause.

"But THIS," Ranma said, as he suddenly depressurized the hanger.

FWOOSH!

All the debris began to fly out into space, taken Darach's attacker as well.

"NO!" yelled the attacker, as he began to fall out into space, along with his ship.

Quickly, Ranma reactivated the hanger's shields, ending the would-be threat.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, as he helped Darach back unto his feet.

"I am," Darac replied. "You have my thanks."

Ranma nods his head in reply…

"So, now what?" Ranma asked.

"We find a shuttle in one of the other hanger bays here on the station," Darach said. "While slow, we can leave this place."

"You said it," Ranma replied, as he and Darach exits the hanger from another access point…

A few days later, after the Sith fleet secured Karriban, a medical droid completes its task.

"You are now healed, sir," said the droid. "Unfortunately, due to your near-encounter with space, it will be requiring of you to wear a breathing apparatus outside this chambers."

"Good," said Darach's attacker in a raspy voice. "The sooner I leave this camber, the sooner I will begin to lead the Sith…"

Pause.

"In the meantime, I want to know the identity of that interloper…the one who caused my injuries…"

Pause.

"Sooner or later, I will have his HEAD."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS38: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright, start it up, Walter," Usagi said tiredly, as she and the rest of Operations were preparing to test the repaired Stargate.

"Yes, ma'am," Walt said, as he prepared to send out a test signal.

Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter, who is the most familiar with the Stargate network, turns towards Usagi. She had been recalled from her normal duties as the commander of the USS Hammond—an Earth battleship—to help fix the Stargate at the SGC facility.

"You look like hell, ma'am," Sam said. Even now, she still could not believe that someone like Usagi, although she saw her as a friend, could be ranked over her. Then again, based upon what she knew of the Moon Princess' extensive background, her rank was well-earned.

"I had to visit Osiris to get her cooperation," Usagi said with a yawn.

"Oh, I see…"

Sam could empathize with Usagi's predicament, since she, for a time, had to deal with having a sentient symbiotic organism as well.

"Then-"

"Yes, my body was used by Isis for some quality time with Osiris," Usagi replied. "And yes, I did agree to the arrangement, but still…"

"Well, look at your situation in another way," Sam said. "At least Osiris is in a female host."

"And you forget that my body could still get pregnant through pathogenesis. Remember, my own DNA structure has xenomorphic tendencies geared towards survival. In fact, I can not only get pregnant by another female, but I can impregnate another female…"

Usagi paused, as she grinned mischievously.

"You know, with the end of 'Don't ask, don't tell', you and I can start a family."

"First, I'm not a lesbian. Second, you can neither sire nor birth children, due to the nature of your particular form of immortality, and, third, our kids would come out…strange."

"I'm hurt by your rejection, Sam."

"Whatever. The sooner we get Ranma back, the sooner I do not have to put up with your antics," Sam replied.

"Hater," Usagi replied, as she stuck out her tongue…

Meanwhile, in another time and place…

"Uh, no," Ranma replied, as he continued to polish some glass mugs at his bar and grill, the Wild Star Cantina, located in the heart of the Coco Town District on Coruscant. Ever since he arrived in the Lucas Galaxy eight years ago, Ranma made it a point to lay low during the war between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, so as to not disrupt the timeline of events. Unfortunately, ever since his arrival, Ranma was pulled into one scheme after another, either involving the smuggler Nico Ozarr, the trooper Jace Malcolm or Jedi…like now.

"Ranma Saotome, you are insufferable," said Jedi Adept Setele Shan in frustration. The dark-haired beauty wanted to get to know the mysterious martial artist ever since he arrived on Coruscant with her former master Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach. And since then, she has either heard of, or was a witness to, some of Ranma's amazing feats, causing the young Jedi to suspect that Ranma was hiding a secret about himself…

"You mistake THAT for my charm," Ranma said, as he placed the clean mug to the rear rack. "Besides, I'm happy being the senior partner of this bar and grill."

"Oh, that's right," Setele said sarcastically. "Of course you are a business man…and not some 'womanizer' who uses this place of yours to pick up strange women."

"Hey, what I do on my time is none of your business," Ranma said, as he begins to expertly slice lemon wedges for cocktails later on. Once the lemon wedges were cut, he packs them away into a plastic container, cleans his knife, and then tosses the cutting knife in such a way that it lands expertly into the knife rack.

"Unless, you're interested in going out with me…"

"W-what?"

"Oh, come on, now," Ranma said, as he leans over the counter-top, as he stared into Setele's demure eyes. "When Master Darach sought to recruit me years ago, I turned down his invitation. And, he and the Jedi Order respected my decision. And yet, you're always showing up to pester me into changing my mind. From that, I can only conclude that you're here for some ulterior motive…"

Pause.

"So, at what point did you find me cute, Adept Shan?" Ranma grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Satele said, as she turned away in a huff while folding her arms. "Just because you are attractive, that does not mean that you should be wasting your talents here."

"Ah-ha!" Ranma proclaimed in victory. "I knew it. And all this time I thought you were a cold fish…"

"Humph!" Satele said. "I swear to the Great Maker that your ego is insufferable…"

"Hey, I earned my 'stripes'," Ranma said. "Look, regardless of how you feel about me, I can't join the Jedi Order, or participate in the war that's going on."

"But why?" Satele said, as she turned to face Ranma. "I know that you're not a coward, but why are you avoiding serving the interest of the Galactic Republic? If do not want to join the Jedi Order, why not serve as a Trooper?"

"I…I just can't," Ranma said with a sigh. "You say that I am a 'great warrior'. I'll grant you that. But there is a reason why I cannot fight on the side of the Republic. And believe me, it's not because I endorse the Sith on any level…"

Pause.

"But I promise you, as I promised Nico and Jace, that I will be there for you in a pinch if absolutely necessary."

"Fine," Satele said with a sigh. "At least I have THAT from you."

"Good," Ranma said with a smile. "So, you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Please," Satele said with a knowing smile. "You know that the Jedi Order can't have emotional attachments."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Look, I got to go to Alderaan to help provide escort for the Supreme Chancellor's diplomatic entourage," Satele said.

"Ah, that," Ranma said knowingly, as he began to wipe down the counter with a wash towel. "It's funny how the Sith Emperor wants to now negotiate, after starting the war with the Republic in the first place."

"Well, wiser heads feel that suing for peace will give the Republic a chance to breath and recoup from this war," Satele said, as she places her hand on Ranma's. "Hopefully, I'll get to see the day where we can all enjoy that peace…"

Pause.

"But, if you change your mind about joining us-"

"Yes, I'll give you a call," Ranma said, as he took Satele's hand, and gently squeezed it. "Get going."

"Right," Satele said, as she breaks away from the bar. Just as she took a few steps, Ranma called out for her.

"And Satele?" Ranma said.

"Yes?" Satele said, as she turned back towards Ranma.

"May the Force…be with you, always…"

Satele smiles at the remark, before leaving the Wild Star Cantina.

Ranma sighs, as he resumes his work, or thought, when an auburn-haired woman plants herself on the bar. She wore a sleeveless tunic, halter top and cargo pants. He also noticed a tribal tattoo on her upper left arm that was unmistakably based on Mandalorian culture.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he moved to where the woman was sitting…

"Hello, and welcome to the 'Wild Star Cantina'," Ranma said. "How may I serve you?"

The woman briefly narrows her eyes…

"Yes, I wanted to try out this new drink called…'Romulan Ale'?" the woman replied. "I heard it was tasty."

"Ah," Ranma said with a smile. He was not much of a drinker himself, by choice, but he knew his wife Usagi was. In fact, she distills her own drinks, Terran-based and otherwise, since she found that normal alcoholic beverages were too weak for her tastes. Thankfully, Ranma kept the recipe of Romulan Ale in his Tricorder's data log, which helped him start up his business…

"Well, I'm sure that I can make that happen," Ranma said, as he reaches over to pull an elongated bottle that contained a light-blue liquid within. "So, new here to the Coco Town District, Miss…?"

"'Shae Vizla'," the woman replied. "Actually, this is my first visit to Coruscant on…business."

"You don't say," Ranma said, as he poured himself and the woman a drink. "Well, my name is 'Ranma Saotome', and I want to welcome you here…properly."

"Is that a fact?" Shae said with a smile, as she and Ranma clinked glasses. "What about your friend?"

"She is just that; a friend," Ranma replied evenly. "But that doesn't mean that you and I can't be friends as well."

"Do you hit on all the girls that come into this bar?" Shae said with an arched eyebrow.

"Only those who don't come from species that eat their lovers after coitus, not that I haven't been up to the challenge before."

"Kinky. I like your style, Ranma Saotome."

"I know…"

A few days later, at the Jedi Temple…

"I don't like this," said Jedi Master Ven Zallow, a human male, as he paced up and down the halls with the assembled Jedi Knights. He then turned towards his colleague.

"With your plan, we are essentially allowing ourselves to be used as bait, Master Darach."

"I know, Master Zallow," Darach said. "However, the plan has been agreed to by the Supreme Chancellor. When the Sith attacks Coruscant, we can initiate a counter-strike that will be so devastating that the Sith Emperor will have no choice but to sue for peace…"

Pause.

"Our plan is the only means of luring the Sith Empire out into the open. And based upon the projections of our statisticians, the longer this war is waged, the more likely the Galactic Republic is going to lose."

"And all we have is the word of someone who has consistently rejected our offers for membership into our sacred Order?" Zallow replied.

"His reluctance does not imply his lack of loyalty to the Galactic Republic."

"Humph."

Just then, a temple security guard turns towards Zallow and Darach.

"Sirs, the Sith Lord and his escort are here," said the temple security guard.

"Thank you," Darach replied with a nod, as he briefly faced the guard. He then turned his attention back to his colleague.

"No matter what happens here, we have to force the Sith into a peace agreement," Darach said.

"At the cost of the temple and many lives here?" Zallow asked incredulously.

"It is a risk, true. However, to paraphrase our friend: 'I don't plan on losing'."

"Words to live by, I suppose," Zallow said with a sigh. "Alright, let's get into position…"

Darth Malgus and his escort, a Twi'lick female named Eleena Daru, arrived at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. They are met by the temple's security detail.

"Hold!" the lead guard said. "State your identities, so that we may provide escort-"

SNAP! Hzzzzz-!

Suddenly, Malgus whips out his own lightsaber, and, in a single stroke, ends the lives of those guards closest set of guards. He then uses a Force push to smash a few more guards into the walls of the temple, before tossing his lightsaber—like a boomerang—aside to end the lives of a few other guards. Once the lightsaber performed its purpose, the weapon returned to its master.

Ktch!

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"I do not NEED your escort," Malgus said, as he placed his weapon back on his belt.

"That was close," said Eleena, as she looked around at the fallen guards. She then looked up towards a woman who was perched on upper section of the Jedi Temple.

"Do you think the bounty hunter will succeed in her task?" Eleena asked.

Malgus looked up at the red head. He was surprised that his Maldorian contact turned out to be a woman, having not met her before her arrival on Coruscant, but was pleased as to how effective she was in disabling the planet's defense systems…

Still, there was something vaguely familiar about her…

"If Miss Vizla has failed in her task at providing support in our upcoming battle with Jedi, then she will die with them," Malgus replied. "Come; let us not tarry…"

With that, the Sith Lord and his lover entered the temple.

High above, Ranma-onna looks down at Malgus, and take stock at what just happened. She wanted to stop Malgus then and there, but knew that if her plan was to succeed, she had to stay her hand. Furthermore, Ranma-onna knew that the destruction of the Jedi Temple was a fixed point in history. If that did not happen, there could be changes in the timeline that could affect her personal history…

However, that didn't mean that she should remain a bystander, after what she learned from Shae Vizla, after pumping for information during the time she spent with her in her male form.

"It's a good thing that the Sith used intermediaries to set up contacts," Ranma-onna said to herself, as she donned on the helmet of Shae's Mandalorian armor. "And all Malgus knew was that he was to meet a red-head, not knowing that I have my Jusenkyo curse…"

Pause.

"Time to get to work."

And, with that, Ranma-onna activates her jet pack, and flies to the roof of the Jedi Temple, just in time to begin her role during the assault on the Jedi Temple…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS38: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the trailers for the RPG "Star Wars: The Old Republic" (specifically during the time of the "Sith-Republic War").  
**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another time and place…

"[Where am I]?" said a red haired woman, who sat in an "open" interrogation room within SGC. She was wearing a basic utility uniform without any tags or labels, and was being observed through a two-way mirror.

"[I demand to know where I am-!]"

"So, the woman is not from any of the know Tau'ri planets or elsewhere in the directory?" Landry asked.

"No, sir," said Sam replied, as she jotted down her notes. "According to Usagi, based upon the tattoo on her person and language, she is a 'Mandalorian'."

"A what?"

"Mandalorian. Apparently, the woman is from a planet located in a galaxy on the edge of the known Universe."

"So, is that how you and Usagi were able to track down Saotome's location?" Landry said in surprised.

"Not exactly. We were able to come up with the general coordinates of Ranma's last location. However, Usagi felt that she wanted to narrow the search using Ranma's genetic records. And, in a way, were successful."

"Wait, then why is this woman here?"

"She, er, is familiar with Ranma's, um, DNA."

Landry briefly looked at Sam before coming to a realization as to what Sam meant.

"Oh, I see…"

"Apparently, we retrieved this woman shortly after she spent time with Ranma. That's why when we retrieved her, it was in the nude."

"Alright," Landry said. "You know, you can always count on Saotome to go…native…"

Pause.

"Now what?"

"Well, need to get more information as to Ranma's activities, especially since Usagi believes that she was too narrow in her retrieval plan."

"Right..."

Silence…

"Speaking strictly as a man, Ranma Saotome is one lucky bastard."

"You don't say, sir," Sam replied sarcastically. She has heard of and seen Ranma's exploits when it comes to his dating life; his love life amongst the alien races, even some hostile towards humans, was evident of this. In a tiny way, thanks to her own feminine pride, she was slightly upset that Ranma never tried to flirt with her at any point in their professional life…

Still, Sam did wonder why Usagi, Ranma's actual wife, puts up with his womanizing ways.

"I'm ready," said a voice from behind.

Landry and Sam both turned to see Usagi. She was dressed in dark clothes that highlighted her sensuality while wearing a cloak that seemed to bellow without the benefit of a breeze. But what was most striking was the fact that her skin was pale, and that her eyes were a dim, reddish/orange glow.

"Tsukino?" Landry said with hesitance. For some reason, he felt nervous around his officer.

"My apologies, sir," Usagi said, as she glides across the floor towards her superior officer and colleague. "It's that whenever I assume my old 'Darth Lune' persona, it tends to creep people out."

"'Darth…Lune'?" Sam said.

"I told you that the events in 'Star Wars' were based upon true events."

"Really?" Landry asked.

"Yes, sir. Back when Ranma and I worked in the entertainment industry in the late 1950s and early 1960s, and then later in 1970s and early 1980s, many of our exploits served as inspirations for screenwriters, producers and directors for their television and movie projects."

"But why would you do that?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't you and Ranma risk exposing yourself like that?"

"Not unless it's couched in science-fiction it won't," Usagi said.

"Oh, I see," Sam replied. "So, this…get up of yours makes you into a…Jedi?"

"No, 'Sith Lord'," Usagi replied.

"And that means…?"

"Yes, I do have a lightsaber," Usagi said, as she removes a metal cylinder from her belt. "You want to see?"

"Might as well," Sam said. Inwardly, she was excited by this newest revelation of her friend, since she knew that Usagi might be familiar with alien technology…

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Impressive," Landry said, as the glow of the red-colored energy blade gleamed. "So, that's really a weapon?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. "It's capable of cutting through most metals like a hot knife through butter. However, a Force user can amplify the power of the blade to perform all kinds of stunts-"

"Incoming!" yelled a technician, as a reprogrammed Skynet T-7T Tetrapod (aka "Spider") barrels down the hallway towards Usagi's position. Although it is known that there could be a problem concerning the possibility of Skynet Defense Grid becoming a self-aware computer network system that seeks to terminate human lives, as evident by the regular arrival of the so-called "Terminators" from the future, Homeworld Security felt that the benefits outweigh the risks of having Skynet fully operational. Thus, the development of the T-Series drones continues unabated…

Without saying a word, Usagi expertly tosses her lightsaber like a javelin, which lands dead center into the eye of the Spider, deactivating the drone instantly.

"And that was for…what?" Landry asked.

"A demonstration," Usagi said, as she willed her lightsaber back to her. "Thanks, Tech Sergeant."

"You're welcome, ma'am," said the Tech Sergeant, as he and his team begin to look after the damaged drone…

Upon catching her lightsaber, Usagi deactivates it.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Anyway, I hope to use my Darth Lune persona to interview Ranma's…friend," Usagi said, as she clips her lightsaber to her person. "Mandalorians, if nothing else, respect power. I might be able to get her to talk this way."

"Then proceed," Landry said with a nod. "We will be monitoring your conversation from here."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she proceeds to enter the interrogation room.

"Usagi, wait," Sam said.

"Yes?" Usagi said.

"When you were this…Darth Lune, what were you doing at the time?"

"I was the chief inquisitor to a despot before replacing him rather…forcefully," Usagi said coldly, sending chills up Sam's spine. "And someday, I hope to make amends for what I have done during that time…"

And, with that, Usagi proceeds with her interview.

Meanwhile, in another time and place…

Ranma-onna arrives to the upper terraces of the Jedi Temple, where she is met by Master Darach.

"Are you ready Miss Vizla?" Darach asked, as he was flanked by lesser-ranked Jedi and temple security guards.

"I am," Ranma-onna said with a nod. She didn't want to let on that she was really let Darach know that she was really Ranma Saotome, especially after that weird spatial distortion that had suddenly appeared in her room. She had been intimate with the real Shae Vizla, in her regular male guise, the morning when the distortion had appeared. Not knowing what to do, Ranma-onna had attempted to act in self-preservation, while trying to save Shae's life. However, Shae ignored Ranma-onna's warnings by doing the exact opposite of what Ranma-onna wanted her to do, and was promptly sucked into the spatial distortion. Not knowing what to do, Ranma-onna searched Shae's personal stuff, and learned of the impending attack on Coruscant in general, and the Jedi Temple in particular. In fact, the very Galactic Republic was so thoroughly infiltrated with Sith Imperial agents that it would not take much to collapse the Republic's defense systems. So, Ranma-onna took his discovery to the Jedi Order…and the rest is history.

Now, it was time to make a sacrifice in order to save the future…

"I don't like this plan of yours," Ven Zallow said. "We should be more proactive in dealing with this!"

"There's an old saying from where I come from," Ranma-onna said, as she took a look at her wrist sensors, which displayed a holographic image of an approaching transport ship, no doubt full of Sith Warriors. "A sacrifice of a few can result in a victory for the many."

"Why am I not comfortable with that?"

"Master Ven, if it hadn't been for your actions on Alderaan a month ago, I would not have counseled the High Council to listen our friend's advice on this matter," Darach said, recalling what his former student Satele had told him of Ranma's actions during that time…

FLASHBACK!

Thirty days before on Alderaan, the proverbial soul of the Galactic Republic, the Sith Empire, led by Darth Malgus, decided to embark on a campaign to take the planet. But with the Republic not ready to mount a counter offense just yet, supplies for the Republic Troops were not as forthcoming. However, thankfully, Darach knew of people who could run the Sith Empire's blockade, in order to ferry much needed supplies…

"We're here, partner," said Nico, as he shuts down the engines of his ship, the X-2 Corellian "light freighter".

"I'm not your partner, Nico," Ranma said, as he activates the cloaking device that he had installed on Captain Okarr's ship for this favor he was doing for the Jedi. "Anyway, we should be at 'silent running' now."

"Right," Nico replied. He then turned towards his T7-01 astromech droid. "T7! Make sure that the modifications don't fry the primary system."

"TWeerp-Ork!" replied the astromech droid, as he moved out of the cockpit.

"You don't trust my modifications?" Ranma asked.

"Considering the fact that I don't recognize some of the technology that you just installed, I don't know what to think," Nico said. "And besides, 'The Centennial Raven' is a temperamental ship, ever since I had gotten her from a bet…"

"Don't tell me your problems," Ranma said jokingly. "Anyway, just sit back, and watch my ingenuity at work."

"Whatever," Nico said, as he allowed his ship to coast. "Let's just get this over with…"

As the Centennial Raven coasted through the blockading Sith Imperial fleet while cloaked, someone on its flagship felt something…off.

"Beloved?" said an attractive, female Twi'lek named Eleena Daru, as she sat up in her bed to see a nude Darth Malgus looking out into space with his arms crossed behind his back while standing.

"I feel something," said Malgus, as his eyes glows a soft orange/red/yellow, as he continued to stare out into space. "I feel a power that might be greater than mine…"

"No one power is greater than yours, beloved," Eleena said, as she gets out of bed, and then saunters to the Sith Lord. She then hugged Malgus from behind.

"After all, do you not have ambitions to become the 'Sith Emperor' someday?"

"Of course, but as long as this quiet power is out there, I cannot feel claim my own destiny," Malgus said, as he removes himself from Eleena's arms. He then turns away from the window and his lover.

"I have a campaign to win," Malgus said, as he walks off to his closet. "Until Alderaan is secured, we won't be spending time together. So, I expect you to leave this ship within the hour."

"Yes, beloved," Eleena said, as she sighs in defeat. She does not know why Malgus insists on being secretive about their relationship…

"Now, leave me," Malgus said, as he opens his closet door, revealing his Sith robes and outfit, which was suspended within an anti-gravity field. His lightsabers were encased in a clear box on the inside of his closet door, along with an assortment of other kinds of weapons…

"Now, to prepare myself," Malgus said, as he takes one of his lightsabers from the case, and then feels its surface, before activating it.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"Yes," Malgus said, as he savored the glow and heat of his weapon's energy extension. "The power of the Dark Side flows within me. I can FEEL it. And whatever the source of power I feel will feel my wrath!"

A short time later, down on the planet below…

"Achoo!" Ranma said, as he sneezed. He was helping to unload cargo with Republic Trooper Commander Jace Malcolm, which was unusual considering the fact that a low-level staffer could be handling the unloading duties. Point of fact, Jace considered both Nico and Ranma close friends, along with one other person...

"You okay, Ranma?" Jace asked, as he checked off the cargo manifest.

"I don't know," Ranma replied, as he rubbed his nose. "I think I have an allergy or something…"

"Speaking of which, I think we are all avoiding one particular subject," Nico said, as he sits down a light box on top of others.

"What's that?" Jace asked.

"Oh, Ranma knows."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ranma said.

"Yes, you do," Nico grinned. "And this person happens to be the former student of Kao Sen Darach."

"I STILL don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, really?" Jedi Adept Setele Shan said, as she stood offended while having her fists on her hips. She was still upset that Ranma is still turning down the offer of joining the Jedi Order. After all, everybody with any talent in using the Force should join the Jedi Order, right?

"Oh, hey," Ranma said, as he smiled broadly. "What's up?"

"You know, what's up! Ever since you got here, you act like some 'nerf' every time I am around. I thought we were friends, Ranma."

"Um, well…"

"Um, I think I need help getting a particular part from the cargo hold," Nico said, as he turns towards Jace. "Right?"

"Huh?" Jace asked, before realization dawned on him. "Oh, right! Of course, that part…"

"Yes, well, we will leave you two alone to discuss things," Nico said, as he pulls Jace away from what could be an impending disaster. "Come."

"Coming," Jace said, as he took one last look at Ranma and Satele, before boarding the Centennial Raven with Nico…

"Look, I know that Master Darach speaks so highly of your skills in combat," Satele said, as she moves in Ranma's personal space. "But I don't understand why you are wasting time at your bar and café. You should join the Jedi Order."

"If I say no, will you give up?"

"Of course not. We need people like you to help with the war effort, and I feel that your talents are best served within the Jedi Order."

"Oh, really?" Ranma said, as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you simply using your recruitment efforts to mask your…attraction to me?"

"Don't be absurd," Satele said, as she noticeably blushed, as she turned her back on Ranma while crossing her arms. "You KNOW that the Jedi Order forbids attachment."

"Yeah, I know, out of fear of being corrupted by the Dark Side," Ranma said, as he sets down his manifest digital display device. "And that is precisely why I don't want to join the Jedi Order."

"Or, it because you can't control yourself around women?" Satele said accusingly.

"That has nothing to do with me not wanting to join the Jedi Order, although, it does help to have an incentive. Heh."

"Okay, then if sexual relations is the key to you joining the Jedi Order, then I will oblige."

"Oh, stop it. You're better than that. And besides, I don't want to feel like you are some kind of hostage."

"Then…can you at least tell me a real reason why you don't want to join the Jedi Order, or at least do something proactive in the war effort?" Satele asked, as she slowly turns to face Ranma. "There has to be a reason for you wanting to be on the sidelines most of the time."

Ranma looks away a bit. Truth be told, he didn't want to tell Satele that he was not only an inadvertent time traveler, but that he was a married time traveler who was trained in both the Light and Dark Force Arts, making him a follower of the Gray Force Arts. Ergo, Ranma wasn't sure how Satele would react if she knew that he was a Jedi Master who was corrupted to be a Sith Lord. And this was on top of the fact that Ranma didn't want to do anything to change his own personal timeline…

"Just tell me SOMETHING, okay?" Satele pleaded.

Ranma turned to face the attractive Jedi Adept…

"Setele, I-"

Suddenly, there were thunderous noses overhead, even as Jace runs out of the Centennial Raven.

"Ranma, Setele, we have a forward wave of Sith Assault troops!" Jace yelled. "ETA on this base will be twenty minutes!"

"Nico!" Ranma said, as he touched his wrist communicator.

"I know, I know!" Nico replied via a secured communications link. "I'm already prepping the Raven for takeoff."

"I better get to the others, Ranma," Setele said with disappointment. "You have a nice flight back to Coruscant."

And, with that, Setele runs out of the docking area on the hidden base.

"If you're leaving, you have to go now," Jace said, as he gets his gear ready. "We're going to be swamped as it is."

Ranma thinks for a moment, before reactivating his communicator.

"Nico, take off now," Ranma said.

"What?" Nico exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. But tell my business partners that I won't be back in time."

"You got it, buddy," Nico said. "Take care of yourself…and good luck."

"Right, same to you, buddy."

Once the lines of communications were secured, the Centennial Raven lifts off from landing zone, and takes to the skies…

"Well, it's time that I earn my respect back," Ranma said, as he turns to the dock workers. "Okay, listen up! We don't have much time before the Sith Troopers arrive, so this is what we are going to do…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS38: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

A few weeks later…

With the Sith Empire's blockade firmly in place, the Galactic Republic Troops and Jedi were dug in, having escaped the initial onslaught upon Alderaan's majestic city. Not satisfied with just taking over the planetary governing body, the Sith Empire forces began to sweep across the planet in order to ferret out the opposition. In fact, it became a crusade for Darth Malgus, who was vexed with the possibility that a great power was on the planet surface. So vexed was Malgus that he had murdered an underling for even suggesting a planet-wide bombardment.

"I will have this person," Malgus said. "And I will kill him by my own blade and skill…"

When told that the cadre of the resistance was somewhere in the northern mountain range, Malgus decided to personally deal with the task of ending the resistance to the Sith Empire, once and for all…

As the troops walked through the ravine below, Commander Jace Malcolm and his fellow troopers had spotted the approaching Sith forces. He then signals one of his men to skulk over to his position.

"Sir?" the trooper said.

"As soon as I get the signal from Saotome and Setele, we begin the assault," Jace said, as he took a glance at his watch. "The main thing is that we get the Alderaanian royal court to safety. That's the real reason for this stand."

"I understand, sir," the trooper said with a nod. "We won't fail you."

"It's not me you have to worry failing, trooper," Jace said. "We are just troopers with a mission…"

Jace then notices that his bracelet, which began to give off blinking lights that were being produced in intervals. In fact, the bracelet was designed by Ranma to emit Morse code, something that neither the Galactic Republic nor the Sith Empire knew about. The bracelet was given to Jace in light of the fact that normal lines of communications were being heavily monitored…

"Sir?" Trooper asked.

"We got our signal," Jace said, as he double-checked his weapon, before turning his attention back towards his troops. "Now, let's make sure that the Sith Empire knows what it is like to be 'hit' by a Trooper…"

And, with that, Jace gives his signal to begin the operation to hit hard against the Sith…

Meanwhile, in one of the sanctuaries on Alderaaran, Queen Silara, of the House of Panteer, thanks Ranma and Setele for escorting the royal court to safety.

"You have my eternal thanks, Mr. Saotome, and Adept Shan," Silara said with a nod, as her entourage bows their head as well. "My son Gaul speaks highly of the Jedi's effort in protecting Alderaan's interests, unlike the Senate."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Setele said with a bowed head. "But I am sure that the Senate is also looking at Alderaan's best interests as well."

"I see," Silara said, as she turned towards Ranma. "Do you agree, Mr. Saotome?"

"Pfft, heck, no," Ranma said, recalling his own experience with the Galactic Senate, which allowed a certain Dark Lord of the Sith to assume power based upon the support of a certain idiot Gungan. Then again, Naboo Representative Jar-Jar Binks was well-meaning when he recommended supreme powers to the late Palapatine of Naboo, also known as "Darth Sidious".

"Oh?" Silara said, while Setele was sending daggers to Ranma.

"Yeah. Although no politicians set out to be incompetent, they end up being incompetent based upon the need to be cooperative even in the face strife."

"So, should there be a dictator of sorts in charge of the Galactic Republic?"

"That's even worse. What I am saying is that the Galactic Republic should not decide on policy by committee. In fact, I think political power should be decentralized just enough to allow member worlds a free hand to defend themselves."

"I see. Well, between you and me, I do agree with that assessment. Thank you, Mr. Saotome…"

Pause.

"And if I were any younger, we could continue to discuss this matter…further."

"Heh, well, thank you," Ranma said, as he laughed nervously. "I really appreciate that…I guess…"

"You are something else, Ranma," Setele said, as she and Ranma walked back to their hover truck.

"What did I do THIS time?" Ranma asked.

"You were flirting with the queen, that's what."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Uh-uh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Just face it, Setele," Ranma said, as he throws his pack into truck. "You're just jealous."

"ME jealous?" Setele said incredulously. "Of YOU? Please. Why would I be jealous of an uncouth braggart who acts like the Great Maker's gift to female kind?"

"It's not an 'act', my dear," Ranma said, as he stuck out his tongue mockingly. "Face it, tigress; you want the Ranma…"

Pause.

"It's okay to admit it. I won't tell anyone."

"Why you insufferable-!"

Just then, Ranma's bracelet begins signal in Morse code…

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he begins to decipher the message menatally.

"What is it?" Setele said with concern.

"Jace is in trouble," Ranma said, as he slides into the driving seat. "Apparently, that Darth Malgus guy is personally leading the push to force us to expose our positions."

"What can we do?" Setele asked, as she hops into the transport with Ranma. "There are only two of us."

"The only thing we CAN do," Ranma said. "Take the fight to the Sith, of course."

"But with what?"

Ranma pulls out a 'Happo-Daikarin', a bomb that was a trademarked weapon of the demented Happosai, the founder Ranma's Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu…

"What…what is that?" Setele said warily. Even after knowing her friend, Ranma still manages to surprise her.

"It's a bomb," Ranma said. "I learned how to make them, as well as how to hide them, from studying under the feet of the founder of my martial arts…unfortunately."

"Okay, you have a bomb. Now what?"

"Well, I made a whole bunch a while back, just in case we find ourselves in a situation like this."

"So, in other words, you're going to load this transport with bombs."

"Correct. When we get close enough, I want you to find Jace and the others; I'll do the rest."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Ranma, just be careful, okay?" Setele said, as she felt Ranma's the shoulder nearest to her.

"Hey, I am determined to get you to admit that you like me, so I'll definitely be careful."

"You know, you have a funny way to ruin a perfect moment…"

"Heh."

A short time later…

Although the Sith forces under Sith Lord Malgus took a tremendous loss, they nevertheless prevailed over Jace's troopers.

"Wake up, trooper," said a voice.

Jace, dazed from his wounds, looks up at Malgus, even as he is dropped to his knees.

"What do you want?" Jace asked dismissively, only to be hoisted in the air by Malgus' will over the Force.

"I want to know more about the power that is vexing me," Malgus said, with an outstretched hand. "I want to know more about…Ranma Saotome."

Jace frowns. It was no secret that the Sith Empire were very interested in his friend, particularly after Ranma had scorched the Sith's plan of inserting a Mandalorian agent, in order to secure the title of "Mand'alor". Amongst the Mandalorians, a people who strived for self-improvement through adversity, the Mand'alor was the one to lead a people who are traditionally nomadic. There was concerned that the Sith would use their Mandalorian agent to use the Mandalorians against the Galactic Republic. Thankfully, Ranma experience with Mandalorian culture, by way of his interaction with famous Mandalorian bounty hunters Jango and Boba Fett, enabled him to infiltrate the gladiatorial games for Mandalorians, with the help of his friend Captain Nico Okarr. As a result, in spite of the obvious cheating by the Sith, Ranma had won the title "Mand'alor". In the end, Ranma, who remained masked throughout the contest, and told the Mandalorians to neither join the cause of the Galactic Republic nor of the Sith Empire, but that individual clans and peoples should decide on whom to support in the conflict. There were some who knew what Ranma was up to, were upset at him for not securing a Mandalorian alliance. Ranma would retort that no people should be used by the politicians and generals who rarely have to deal with the fallout for their decisions...

Nevertheless, Ranma, who would be known in the annals of Mandalorian lore as "Mand'alor the Unknown", made sure that the Sith Empire would not have an unwitting ally in their war against the Galactic Republic.

"I don't know Ranma Saotome that very well," Jace lied. "He's just a guy I know on Coruscant."

"He is NOT just a 'guy'!" Malgus yelled. "Ever since our return to the Sith homeworld, I have pushed myself in both mind and body, so that I can deal with this man…"

Pause.

"So, once again, tell me what you know about Ranma Saotome," Malgus said, as he began to squeeze Jace's body with the power of the Force. "Your next answer can determine whether or not your death will be quick and painless…or not."

Jace groaned, as he felt his body being crushed.

'Where are you, buddy?' Jace thought.

"Well?"

Before Jace could give his answer, there was a tremendous explosion in the distance.

THA-BOOM!

The impact of the explosion sent people flying about, as the shockwave reverberated throughout the valley.

"HA!" Setele said, as she drops from the skies and punched the ground using a Force technique. The wave knocks everyone but Malgus to the ground.

"Jace, talk to me!" Setele said, as she rises to her feet.

"Alive…sort of," Jace said.

"Right," Setele said, as she activated her dual, blue lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"And Saotome?" Jace asked, as he gets up.

"He's on his way," Setele said, as she runs towards Malgus, even as she cut down both Sith Troopers and minor Sith Warriors in her wake.

"Saotome?" Malgus yelled. "He's here?"

BLAM!

Setele lands her blade across Malgus.

"Do not worry about Ranma Saotome, Sith spawn!" Setele yelled. "You have me to fight!"

With that, the battle between Setele and Malgus commences in earnest.

Meanwhile, Sith droids and troops were collecting their bearings, starting with debris that had been caused when a transport vehicle had crashed—and exploded—in the midst of the Sith troops. In the aftermath of the explosion, the Republic troops decided to take advantage of the Sith's confusion by renewing their battle against them.

Suddenly, the ground erupts outward, causing the Sith nearest to the epicenter to scattered.

Ranma breathed hard while he stands up in the middle of the crater. He had used much of his chi reserves to survive both the impact and the subsequent explosion, but could still function at near-peak performance.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "Feels like I went through a couple of round with Ryouga or something-"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang out, causing him to focus on the weaponry that was trained on his position.

"Um, can we talk?" Ranma said, as he raised his arms in mock surrender.

Both Sith droids and troops began to discharge their weapons.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

Ranma wades through the weapons fire using super-speed, brought on years of martial arts training and other forms of training, which includes the Force technique known as "Force Sprint". To Ranma, the world around him slowed to a crawl, even as he began to land a series of punches that could shatter metal upon impact.

RATATATATATATATATATA-BLAM!

Once Ranma had dispatched his opponents, he immediately ran towards the direction of where Setele was…

"HA!" Setele said, as she used a "Force Push" to send Malgus into a rock formation.

THOOM!

"No!" Malgus yelled, as he forced himself to move forward in spite of Setele's technique. He had been injured thanks to Jace using a feint and a grenade when Malgus had de-weaponed Setele during the Sith Lord's fight with the Jedi Knight.

"You will not stop me from going after Saotome!"

"Well, in that case, here, let me show you what he taught me," Setele said, as she collected a ball of energy, before unleashing it.

THOOM!

"NO-!"

BOOOM!

Setele sighs, seeing how Malgus was now buried underneath tons of rocks.

Just then, Ranma shows up.

"Hey," Ranma said. "Are you okay?"

"Ranma, you're alive!" Setele said, as she grabs Ranma by the shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ranma said. "Of course I am. I'm me, remember?"

"You insufferable-!"

"We did it," Jace said, as he limps over to his friends. "We dealt a major blow against the Sith Empire."

Ranma turned towards Jace and frowns.  
"Man, you look like hell," Ranma said.

"You would, too, if you took a grenade to the face," Jace said, as he adjusts his blaster to send a signal flare of victory.

POOM!

Just then, Jace receives a signal on his communications wristband.

"Hello?" Jace asked hesitantly.

"Hey, Jace!" Nico replied. "How's it going?"

"Nico, you miserable bastard!" Setele said with a smile.

"What?"

"What's the scoop, pal?" Ranma asked.

"I managed to convince the Senate to send reinforcements," Nico said, as the Centennial Raven prepared to land on Alderaan.

"How did you manage to do that?" Jace said.

"Let's just say that I manage to get some incriminating vids of certain politicians."

"Oh, great, blackmail," Setele said. "Why am I friends with you, Okarr, again?"

Ranma could only laugh in reply.

Meanwhile, using a Force technique to hide his presence, Malgus manages to crawl out of the hole that was made with his body, thanks to Setele's attack. He turns to see both his assailant and-

"Ranma Saotome," Malgus said, as he sees the person of his obsession. "This is not over yet…"

And, with that, the Sith Lord crawls away from the scene of battle, but it will not be the last time Malgus will have an opportunity to deal with Ranma…

END FLASHBACK!

"Sir, the Sith and his companion has entered the building," said a Jedi Temple Security Guard.

"Then, it's time," Ranma-onna said, as she donned her helmet. "Let's do this..."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS40: Prelude to the Return of the Revenging Clones of the Hopeful Phantom Empire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Star Wars and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the trailers for the RPG "Star Wars: The Old Republic" (specifically during the time of the "Sith-Republic War").**

**Author's Note: Yes, the title makes no sense, but I wanted to touch upon the titles of the Star Wars franchise. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at SGC…

"Okay, I know what is going on," Usagi said, as she began her presentation to the rest of SGC staff and guests. "Due to the recent attack on one of our off-world sites, there was a power-surge that caused the dial signal of the Stargate Network to go into default."

"Once Usagi found out about the default, I was able to contact a few of our Ancient friends about how to restore the original settings," Dr. Daniel Jackson said.

"What about calibration?" Hank asked.

"Once we had the default settings, Walter and I manually inputted the addresses into the network, as a safety precaution," Samantha replied.

"And Saotome?"

"Because we had tried to utilize the network without established addresses, Ranma ended up somewhere at random," Usagi said. "However, it is because of the mishap that we learned about the full potential of the Stargate Network."

"How so?" Hank asked.

"The irises of the Stargate are used to created dedicated links from one place to another," Teal'c said. "That way, the resources of one System Lord could be used without danger of interference from a rival."

"I see…"

"However, the Ancients were a lot smarter than that, and had actually created a 'wi-fi' system of sorts," Samantha said.

"Pardon?"

"The Ancients had discovered a way to use an open-ended Stargate system to transport cargo and people without the need of having a dedicated network," Daniel said.

"I get it now," Cameron Mitchell said with a nod. "You would need only one gate instead of two."

"Bingo."

"Why is it until now that we learned about this?" Hank said.

"We are still learning more about Stargate technology, sir," Usagi said. "Plus, based upon how 'cutting edge' this technology is, it could be that the use of an open-ended Stargate system was not in wide-spread use, before the collapse of the Ancient's civilization."

"Understood," Hank said, as he nods his head in reply. "So, what now?"

"We'll be ready to make another attempt to rescue Saotome, soon," Daniel said. "I want to be sure that we can utilize these coordinates for future references."

"Good idea," Hank said. "Proceed, General."

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied, as she directed Walter to begin the retrieval procedures…

Meanwhile, as Malgus and his companion, the Twi'lek female Eleena Daru, entered deep within the grand hall of the Jedi Temple, the Sith Lord felt a familiar presence. Even as he was greeted by Master Darach and Master Zallow, Malgus was focused on that familiar presence…

"You," said Darach, as he takes a step towards Malgus. "I remember you from our first encounter back in the Korriban Star System…"

Pause.

"Although, it seems, you appear worse for wear since then."

"I have the Jedi to thank," Malgus sneered.

"Why are you here?" Zallow said. "Your Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic are supposed to sign an armistice treaty this day."

"That is true," Malgus replied. "The Emperor will abide by the terms of the treaty between our respective governments."

"Then why are YOU here?" Darach said pointedly.

"Consider what is about to happen a…parting shot," Malgus said.

Suddenly, a transport vessel bursts through the entrance of the grand hall of the Jedi Temple.

BA-THOOM!

And that's when all hell broke loose, even as multiple lightsabers flared to life.

SNAP! Hzzzz!

"Now, I can end what I had started!" Malgus said, as he stood ready for battle, even as Sith Knights poured out of transport…

That's with a dozen grenades were tossed into the midst of the incoming Sith Knights.

"What the-?" Malgus yelled, even as he and the others realized the mistake of charging forward without a plan.

BA-BOOM!

As if on cue, on Ranma's direction, the temple's security detail, which were stationed above the action, began to discharge their weapons.

BLAM-BLAM-BOOM-!

"While an expensive trap, Sith Lord, but a trap nevertheless," Darach said.

"You Jedi are not crafty enough to pull this off," Malgus said.

"No, that would be…her," Zallow said, as he points behind Malgus.

As if on cue, Vazla uses her jetpack to ram herself into the Sith Lord.

WHAM!

"Arrrgh-!"

"Well, we can concentrate on these others," Darach said. "And allow Miss Vazla to deal with Malgus."

"You seem confident in her abilities," Zallow said.

"That is because I know that she is not as she seems…"

Meanwhile, Vazla and Malgus tumbled over through the air until the two slammed into a column.

WHAM!

The two were now on the ground, thanks to Vazla's jet pack being broken.

"It's you, isn't it?" Malgus said, as he picked himself up. "You may hide your true form, but your presence is unmistakable!"

"Vazla" stands up straight, and takes off her Mandalorean helmet…

CLATTER!

"You got me," Ranma-onna said, as she swept back her red hair. "What of it?"

"You, who managed to become 'Mandalor Prime', and prevented the Sith Empire from using the Mandalorians against the Republic, have a lot of nerve being so cavalier," Malgus said, as he brought up his crimson-bladed lightsaber to bear. "But with your demise, I shall redeem myself in the eyes of the Lord of the Sith!"

"Really, now?" Ranma-onna said. "If you wish to fight me, then I am all yours…"

FFFFFFIIPPP!

Malgus was both surprised and relieved that a lightsaber slipped into Ranma-onna's left hand.

"You're Jedi," Malgus said. "I KNEW it! The Jedi Council feigns at not having an agent, but, at last, you are truly revealed to me!"

"Actually, no one presently on the Jedi Council knows that I have been trained in the Force," Ranma-onna replied.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

"Not that you're live long enough to tell anyone else about it," Ranma-onna said, as his yellow-hued lightsaber glowed.

"RRRRAARRGH!" Malgus roared, as he charged forward.

BLAM!

Ranma-onna blocks the intended blow with a cross-guard.

"I will have your head, Jedi," Malgus said, as he stared deeply into Ranma-onna's.

With a quick action, Ranma-onna's snaked out her hand, and plucked Malgus-left eye from its socket.

PLUCK!

"Arrrrgghhhhh!" Malgus yelled in pain, as he broke off. He instinctively covered his empty eye-socket with his hand.

"And I have your eye, Malgus," Ranma-onna said coldly.

"What…what kind of Jedi are you?" Malgus yelled, as he willed the Force to temp down the pain that was trying to distract him.

"One who was trained to win," Ranma-onna said. "By the way, that was the down payment to your life."

"RRRRAARGH!" Malgus yelled, as he threw his lightsaber at Ranma-onna. Ranma-onna leaps above the blade's deadly arc, only to be caught by Malgus' powerful "Force Push".

WHOOOM!

"Whoa!" Ranma-onna said, as she was thrown back, through a column.

BAM!

Ranma-onna slides back, and on to her feet, only to see Malgus' attack vector.

"AHHHHHHH!" Malgus said, as he slammed his lightsaber on the spot where Ranma-onna was, before Ranma-onna had leaped out of the way.

Ranma-onna grits her teeth, as she wills her lightsaber back into her hand. She knew that once Malgus had been pushed to his limits, the Sith Lord was now like an animal, and will play for keeps.

Meanwhile, Satele, Nico and Jace, along with Jace's Republic Troops, arrive on the steps of the Jedi Temple.

"I still can't believe that you knew about the attacks," Jace said.

"I…I can't explain it, but I felt something was off, when I saw Ranma's future," Satele said.

"I bet it's because you're trying to see if you and he have a life together, huh?" Nico grinned, as he landed the transport vessel, the Centennial Raven. "Well, it's a good thing that I left ol' 'Teeseven' stay with Master Darach. Otherwise, we wouldn't have had confirmation."

"Teeseven" refers to the T7-01 Droid that is usually the companion of Nico Okarr, but has been allowed to stay with Darach, as a favor to the Jedi Master.

"Now is NOT the time to get on my nerves, Nico," Satele said. "We have Sith Knights compromising the Jedi Temple, you know!"

"I'll have my men secure the parameter," Jace said, as he puts on his helmet. "You two get to Ranma and Master Darach."

"Right, old friend," Nico said. He then pulled out his blasters.

"Let's take care of these Sith scumbags!"

"For once, I agree," Satele said, as she gripped her lightsaber. Inwardly, she wanted to make sure that not only was her old master was okay, but that Ranma was okay as well…

Meanwhile, the battle between Ranma-onna and Malgus raged, as Malgus used a feint by discharging a "Force Lightning Bolt" at Ranma-onna.

ZAAAARRRKKKKKK-!

Ranma-onna caught the bolt with her lightsaber's blade, and then proceeds to push forward. Malgus growls, as he is forced to use more of his energy to keep Ranma-onna at bay. Ranma-onna then utilizes a free hand to "Force Push" a broken column into Malgus. Malgus, in turn, ceases the discharges, and leaps over the moving column, allowing Ranma-onna to close the distance.

BLAM-!

Now up and close, the two Force users exchanged a series of fancy sword thrusts and strikes. Each one was being blocked, until-

FWAM!

"Yessssssss," Malgus said, as he pushed his blade into Ranma-onna's abdomen. "I won."

Ranma-onna smiles at Malgus weakly, until-

BAMF!

In Ranma-onna's place was a large wood log.

"What?" Malgus said, just as Ranma-onna falls from a higher height, and brings down her blade.

SLICE!

Malgus' last thought that at least he faced a worthy opponent before he died…

BAM!

"Did it," Ranma-onna said, as she relaxed a bit…

"R-Ranma?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma-onna turned towards the source and sees a bewildered Satele and Nico.

"Umm…"

"Why are you a dame?" Nico said.

"Oh, boy…"

Hours later…

"So, let me get this straight," Jace said, as he, Nico, Satele and Ranma sat around Ranma's living room near the Wildstar Bar and Grill. "You are from the future."

"Yes," Ranma said. "Several thousands of years, in fact."

"And you are a trained Jedi Knight."

"Reached 'Grandmaster' status, even. Served on the Jedi Council of that era."

"But this ability to become a girl…was the result of a training accident on your home planet?"

"That's about it."

"I see…"

"Ranma, why didn't you tell the Jedi Council about your true identity?" Satele said. Clearly, she was hurt by Ranma's omission of his true identity and background.

"Satele, where I come from, I'm bound by an oath to never interfere with the course of history," Ranma said. "What has been going on IS history to me."

"And if someone was to die, then what?" Nico asked. "Let them die?"

"Nico, that's unfair," Ranma replied. "If I were to do anything that could tamper the course of history, who knows what might happen? For all I know, being involved in this war might cause the timeline to change dramatically. Hell, I risk not being born because of some hypothetical interference on my part."

"Fine," Satele said. "So, what happens next?"

"From what I can tell you, in spite of the changes of the details, the course of history will go on. The Sith-Empire will keep the peace with the Galactic Republic, although they will be a problem now and again."

"And, what about us?" Jace asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Jace…"

"Jace, don't," Nico said. "We shouldn't learn about our own futures."

"For once, Nico's right," Satele said with nod. "I don't want to know about my future, because I want to live on my own terms, not on what I may or may not do."

"Maybe you're right," Jace said. "I don't want to risk getting my people killed if I have to second guess everything."

"Well, I really appreciate you guys being so understanding about all this," Ranma said.

"So, where are you, old buddy?" Nico said. "Where do you go from here?"

"I'm thinking about selling the bar and actively search for a way back to my time era," Ranma said. "As much as I hate to admit this, I don't belong here…"

Pause.

"Besides, I would think that the Sith in MY era would start missing me with e being absent and all."

"You mean, there's Sith in your era?" Jace said.

"Of course there would be," Satele said. "Where there is a Jedi, there is a Sith. Where there is darkness, there is light."

"Yeah, you can say that, I suppose," Ranma said. He didn't want to let his friends know that he and his wife Usagi were both Jedi and Sith, having long since decided to use both disciplines as "Gray Force Users"…

"Anyway, I'm beat," Ranma said, as he gets up from his couch. "And you three can show yourselves out."

"Right," Jace said, as he gets up.

"Ah, man," Nico replied. "But I wanted us to celebrate on our victory."

"I'll…stay, if you don't mind," Satele said, as she held Ranma's hand.

"Apparently, there's going to be a different kind of celebration going on…"

That night, after much discussion, Ranma took Satele to his bed. It would be the start of a discreet relationship that would last for a year, until Usagi and the Stargate Command team managed to retrieve Ranma after all. Satele accepted the notion that Ranma could not remain in the past, knowing that he had obligations to fulfill. And that is why Satele never told Ranma that she was pregnant with his child…

"Are you sure of this?" Nico said, as he played with the young child.

"I am sure," Satele said. "I can't serve on the Jedi Council with a baby to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about the child's new parents," Jace said. "I personally vetted them."

"I appreciate that, Jace," Satele said with a weak smile.

"I still say that it's unfair that you couldn't be with Ranma, Satele."

"It is, but I did enjoy the time that I had with him," Satele said, as she looks up at the night sky. "And I'll make sure that he knows that…"

Thousands of years later, Ranma sits alone in his home office, located on the Saotome Estate in Tokyo, Japan. Usagi, a collector of holicrons, had recently discovered Satele Shan's holicron, and had given it to Ranma upon his return to the present. Usagi had waited until the holographic image of Satele had completed its message, before telling Ranma some additional information.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"No, I'm not," Ranma said, as he fingers the cube. "Not only did I miss seeing my son, but I didn't even try to stay behind."

"Satele told you that she understood that you couldn't stay," Usagi said, as she sat on Ranma's desk.

"Well, it's still unfair, you know."

"I know. By the way, I have two things to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"One, Vazla will be working with 'Blackie' as my other retainer, since she can't return to her home era."

"Great. We have a Mandalorian bounty hunter that's on the family payroll. What else?"

"I did a check on what happened to Satele's son. And get this: he is one of Shimi Skywalker's ancestors."

"Pardon?"

"You know, Anakin's mother."

"Then, that means-"

"Yes, you are Luke's great, great, great, great, great-"

"I GET it, Usagi."

"No, you don't. What you should get is that you fulfilled an important role, in the course of events of the Lucas Galaxy. That's why Satele let you go. She felt that your importance meant more to everyone than her happiness."

"I…I see…"

"And Ranma? Me, you and Ami are the last of the Jedi, with me, Dracul and you being the last of the Sith. We should be proud of a legacy that came from a time long, long ago, and from a place that was far, far away."

"Yeah, but it still hurts, you know…"

**Fin.**


End file.
